


The Moon As Our Witness

by pottahmalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anniversary, Blowjobs, Celebrations, Drarry anniversary, Drarry fluff and smut, Love, M/M, Sexual Content, love drarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottahmalfoy/pseuds/pottahmalfoy
Summary: Draco and Harry celebrates their anniversary with the moon as their witness.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Moon As Our Witness

**Author's Note:**

> can't write a long one today, my head is pounding so bad

"Harry" Draco whispered and moaned afterwards, his back arching, feeling the roughness of the sand contrasted with Harry's wet tongue licking his neck, his shoulder blades, and reminding him the label they both have. As one. Always be as one.

They were in a beach where they both are currently spending the lovely night. 

There was a blanket beneath Draco and the only light came from the moon, the shining moon. As shiny as the lovely evening they had as they ate their dinner.

"Sssh, ssh. I got you" Harry whispered.

It wasn't the promise of his statement that Draco moaned at but his voice, sweet, calm, and smooth.

Harry came back up to his lips and they kissed passionately. Exploring each other's mouth as they explored the throes of passion together, Harry intertwined both of his hands with his as Draco arched his body more, touching Harry's and feeling highly defined muscles under his fitted shirt.

Draco is happy to get what Harry is happy to give. A harmony they have as lovers of the century. He moaned at the back of his throat as he tilted his head up when Harry's kisses traveled to his jaw and sucked and bit on it.

They haven't gone thoroughly sexual yet but Draco already feels gratifyingly fucked and he is. He obviously is.

It is their Anniversary. Second year anniversary as boyfriends. Harry surprised him a night in a private beach somewhere here in France and serenaded him. Harry can't sing to be honest but it was a hilarious sight and utterly sweet at the same time.

He handed him flowers, a bouquet of tulips and roses surprisingly mixed with Harry's scent. Cooked him fine meals he loved to the fullest. Danced with him with the hymns of waves as their music and the chilly night as a reminder of one day. The stars as the light and the moon as their witness.

They were both so inlove with one another. So deeply swayed. Deeply enticed. Deeply thrilled. Deeply into one another.

They never complain because who are they to contradict the wizard cupid? It was a good feeling to be struck from his arrow of love and penetrated them with serious stinging of lust and sending Draco into a sexy version and less disturbing moaning myrtle of some sort.

And Harry was no better. He acted like death with better ways. He provides Draco with three things. First is his love, second is his loyalty, and later, a surprise.

"Harry" Draco moaned above his head as Harry slid down, his mouth immediately connecting at that pale neck that deserves hickies and kisses. To draw the most delectable of sounds, lyrics of Draco's composition of his appreciation.

"Don't worry love" Harry whispered and pressed a gentle kiss on his lobe. Harry pulled one hand away as he pinched his nipple and drew out litany of delightful gasps.

Draco stared at the dark sky who offered a light atmosphere, creating a perfect scenery to make love beneath it. Shake the ground with their orgasms.

Harry went to kiss a nipple, twirling his tongue playfully and then nipping at it roughly and Draco wantonly whimpered, his legs encircling Harry's waist as he thrusted his hard cock over to Harry's own erection.

Harry growled and Draco moaned at the kingly sound. He always love the low noises Harry creates. It's enchanting.

"Release me, love" he whispered and Draco obliged. He unwrapped his legs and just spread it wide to settle him in between.

Harry pulled his other hand away from Draco's hands and gripped his jaw a little tight, "Moan",

And so he did. He moaned loudly, Harry's name and a cacophony of mmms and hmms. 

"H-harry...please" he spoke and Harry merely hummed as he went to the other nipple.

The sensations are thrilling and turning him on. He knew he was dripping already.

Harry gave his other nipple an equal attention but a little rougher, he noticed and he loves it. He loves it when Harry loses his control.

"Harry, harry" he called to his boyfriend. Making sure this magical moment isn't a dream or something that isn't real. 

He felt him started to unbutton his trousers and he lifted his hips so Harry can take it off and afterwards, tossed it somewhere.

Harry looked up and smiled as he brushed his cheeks, "Don't worry, love, I got you" 

Draco nodded, gasping and panting as he laid his head on the blanket and stared straight at the sky above.

It was enchanting and lovely. The way they laid naked under the stars and the moment and this time to tell them that their love is what's to be and will be. The love they shared that brought them to where they are.

And not to forget, Harry's gryffindor bravery that they have what they have now. If he had not approached him two years ago, Draco wouldn't talk to him and wouldn't be with him now. If it weren't for Harry's friendly approach, he knew he would still be single.

Especially for how bratty he can be and how much of a spoiled brat he can act. Harry has always been patient with him. He spoiled him and at the same time put him where he should be when his attitude is offensive and is very much offending or downgrading someone.

Draco loves that about him. He moaned and pulled at Harry's hair when he felt him licking through his abdomen and his hands lightly pumping his hard leaking cock.

It was too much. The beauty of their surroundings, the lightness and hotness of the moment. He was thankful he shares this with him.

"Harry" he smoothly moaned and bit his lips. The moon is shining brightly at them, proving light and seeing their writhing flesh, a good consonance of their shared voices inside, the love that speaks through a lot of different ways.

When Harry moved down and took his cock in his mouth, he arched his back and wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's shoulders as he pulled on his hair again and Harry moaned.

"A-hahm. Harrry, l-love you" he whispered sincerely and he felt Harry smiled below him as he took him deeper and faster.

Draco tugged on his hair again, his legs quivering around his shoulders as he felt the continuous thrum of lust and desire seep through his veins going straight to his cock, leaking out more liquid and harden around the smooth wetness of Harry's mouth.

He bobbed his head up and down as Draco continued to moan and gripped on his head.

When he came, Harry gulped it all out willingly. Draco breathed heavily, his mind hazed with the smoke of what happened as he panted.

He felt Harry's hands caressing his thighs as he straightened up, kneeling between his legs as he stared at the laid beauty in front of him.

Harry smiled, "You okay?"

Draco looked at him and nodded. He turned confused when Harry offered his hands and he blinked, "Come on love, get up. We'll continue this at the tent" Draco nodded and accepted Harry's hands.

When he sat up and turned his head to look at Harry again, his jaw dropped.

Harry was still kneeling but—

...

He has a box in his hands, a ring box and he was smiling. He was about to speak to ask what was happening but Harry quickly silenced him by putting his forefinger on his lips.

"Don't ask", Harry smiled.

"There are no questions you need to ask, love. Not a what, not a when, not a how, not a where, and most importantly, not a why" he continued and Draco closed his parted lips as his heart started to beat fast against his chest and he felt his head pounding with too much things going on inside.

"You don't need to be puzzled. There's only one explanation for this. I love you"

Draco bit his lips as he felt emotions boiling inside him and started to produce tears from the corners of his eyes.

"There's only one question I need to voice and it's a will" he licked his lips and continued, "Will you marry me, Draco Lucius Malfoy?"

Draco cried out and nodded and nodded and nodded. This is truly unexpected and utterly appreciated. Harry, his love, his one and only is proposing to him.

Harry beamed at him and slid the ring on his finger and Draco immediately jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately, pouring all the love he has for this man.

When they pulled away from each other, Harry smiled, "Happy Anniversary, love"


End file.
